Bee Nice Transcript
(In Bessie's room, Bessie is sleeping and snoring in his bed. Ben walks, but he stops walking and sees Bessie was sleeping.) Ben: Bessie? You're still in bed? Are you sick or something? Bessie: groaning Ben: Is this a trick? Bessie: Whuzza! what time is it? What's going on? (wakes up and sees an alarm clock.) gasps It's 47 minutes past wake-up time! How did this happen? (throws an alarm clock, slips on the bed and slams into the wall. She going into the bathroom and takes a toothpaste and splats into an eye.) Oh, ah, ack! sound crackling Ah, static attack! Ben: We're out of clean glasses. Bessie: grumbling (Bessie opens the fridge and takes orange juice's carton, orange juice drops into Bessie's mouth but go backs into carton. She drinks again, but this empty and orange juice spits into Bessie's face.) Hilary: ooh, honey, you've got a big stain. Oh, this might require some club soda or some positive energy. Bessie: I'm fine, mom! I got to go! (going out the door) Spider webs! spider webs! Uh, uh, spider webs, spider webs! Spider webs, spider webs, spider webs! Spider webs, spider webs! (She safes and starts walking but falling into place. In the park, she walks bad and squishs on Dog poo,) sniffing Ew! Dog poo! What is going on today? (Tries to scrape Dog poo off, but his foot is on fire and burning. Walking into Recreation Center.) and reads "Honeybees gone field trippin'"? Today was the field trip! I missed the-- Bessie: 17 nay votes against going to the original miriam breedlove's log cabin of hope and old-fashioned living, and then I get left behind? Ugh! People forget who laminates their permission slips around here. Happy: Huh? Hippie: Hey, hey, hey, I love that look, man! I went through the tortured phase myself. It rocked! Bessie: Ugh! This isn't a look! The wall hit my face, I got toothpaste in my eye, static electricity in my hair, spider webs and orange juice on my uniform, I stepped in dog poo, and I missed the honeybee field trip! Hippie: Oh. Looks like some bad karma to me. Bessie: Bad karma? What's that? Hippie: Yeah, it's like, if you're mean to someone, bad stuff happens to you. And if you're nice, it like, doesn't. Happy: growling Hippie: Karma! It's like science. Happy: growling Bessie: Karma. Interesting theory. But it couldn't possibly apply to me. It is my policy to extend kindness and courtesy to everyone that i-- oh. (In the flashback) Ben: Bessie? You're still in bed? Bessie: roars Ben: screams (In the dining room) We're out of clean glasses. Bessie: NO CLEAN GLASSES! Hilary: Oh, honey, you've got a big stain. Oh, this might require club soda or some positive energy. Bessie: hissing Your positive energy gives me gas. Hilary: whimpering (Back to the present) Bessie: Oh! I'm full of bad, bad karma. Ooh! Ow. Penny: Hi, Bessie! You missed the field trip. Bessie: Penny, I-- gasps (In the flashback) Penny: Bessie, meet Mr. von apple. Bessie: That's a very nice rock, pen. Penny: You're just a rock? I thought you were my friend. crying (Back to the present) Happy: barking (In the flashback) Bessie: Pineapple! Hand over those dog biscuits, mister. Happy: grumbling Bessie: I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win! Uh, uh, uh! Numero unomeans number one; look it up! Whoo-whoo! (Back to the present) Bessie: Oh, happy. (She looking Mary Frances, Portia, the man, Mr. Wu and Millie) I'm gonna make it up to everyone, and I won't stop being nice until I've righted all my wrongs. Happy: grumbles Bessie: My baby brother! mwah! mwah! mwah! Ick! Ugh, boy germs. My inspiration, my joy! Ben: What are you doing? My sandwich! Bessie: My love for you is worth ten sandwiches. Oh, Ben, I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't worth speaking to. You are worth speaking to, no matter what anyone says. Ben: What are you talking about? Bessie: They're wrong, and I was wrong. You deserve a cheerful "good morning" every day. Don't let anyone take that away from you, Ben. Look at me. Ben, look at me. You deserve better. smooch! (Ben is breaking and Happy seeing) Bessie: (To her mom) Mom, I'm sorry I rejected your positive energy this morning. But I'm gonna make it up to you because I appreciate you. Hilary: Not now, honey. Bessie: Right now! Soothe your nerves with a fresh, locally produced mud bath. Hilary: How 'bout I wait until the pig is finished? Bessie: He's gonna wash your back. (Pig has a towel, Bessie throws her mom into the bath tub with mug) Hilary: splorch! Bessie: Let me be nice to you. Happy: yelps Bessie: (To Happy) Happy, don't worry. I'm planning something even better for you. Happy: whimpering tapping on door continues Penny: Hey, Bess. Bessie: Hiya, Penny. Seem Mr. von apple.. untimely passing, I thought maybe you could use a new pet, one that can actually play with you. Penny: gasps Bessie: (Gives a snake from her) I think someone likes you. I'll let you two get acquainted. I got a lot work to do on happy's big surprise. Bessie: Let's see, I got tapioca pudding mix, an elephant suit, 600 blank tapes. Ha, happy's gonna love this. (Sees Happy hides with newspaper) Hey, haps! (Happy is running away, Bessie sees a rainbow) gasps Look at that beautiful rainbow! It's perfect. Wow, a real dollar? And I thought rainbows only had pots of gold. A four-leaf clover? I've always wanted to find one of these. Hey, there's another one. It's a whole patch of four-leaf clovers! barking Puppies? Oh, they're so cute! Oh, man, I just want to take 'em home and make a sandwich out of some of them and then nap in a hammock with the other ones. Oh, I love you. I love you too. Yes, I love you. Oh, and I love you. laughing What the-- it's raining taffy? Awesome! This must be what happens when all my wrongs have been righted! Ah! Yeah! Hoo-hoo! giggling Happy: barking barks barks (Portia and Gwen throw the taffys. Ben sweeping broom) barking Bessie: Yeah! giggling sigh Penny: And that's a wrap, people. Hippie: See? Karma works! Category:The Mighty B! Transcript